Dead Ever After: An Epilogue
by Vitzy
Summary: This is a short epilogue for Harris' final novel in the series. Deals with character death and hence the rating is a T otherwise the content is very safe. Set around sixty years after the end of the final book. One-Shot. Written because I finally came to terms with the fact that the series has really and truly come to a finish. Please read and review!


_**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, they are the sole property of Charlaine Harris**_

…

Louisiana was famous for its warm sun, humid air and sticky summer evenings. Bon Temps, a small residential town in Southern Louisiana was no exception. And today was not a day out of the ordinary. In the last sixty years a lot many global changes had taken place. The first and foremost of course was the great reveal of the supernatural creatures living amongst the humans.

At the time of the reveal, there had been much chaos around the world. But now, there was not exactly 'peace' but rather a grudging acceptance that with the humans, now co-existed vampires, witches, demons, shape-shifters and even sprites. Many new laws were introduced not only in the United States but over the globe. Laws for marriage between inter-species. Laws for the use and control of super powers. There were even laws on the type of education that was given to young half-blood children of mixed parentage. The only laws that remained mostly unchanged were those for vampires. Of course now, all vampires were registered officially as citizens by the American government but they still could not reproduce and thus much of the changes did not apply to them.

The state of Louisiana also had to adapt and change to the quickly evolving status quo of the country. New shops were resurrected – catering to different types of creatures. A new blood donor centre and 'take-away' service was opened some fifty odd years ago. Perhaps the most exciting change for the Southern state was that a new religion was formed. It was called 'Perishan'. The religion was founded only forty years ago by a pair of twin children who were born to demon and shape-shifter parents. The religion was fairly new, yet extremely popular with the youth of today.

On an international level, United States was no longer at war with any country. The Soldiers had left the various countries long ago and the government had put into place some reforms and retributions that war criminals had to pay. The American way of life, although by no means a sub-standard, was no longer considered the only aspiring way. In fact, the dynamics of the countries had taken an interesting turn in the second half of the twenty-first century. Most human governments had been overthrown for intellectually and also by experience, more superior creatures. The Supes had taken over the British, the Irish, the French, German, Estonian, Bulgarian and almost every single European country. These countries no longer existed. Border control had been relaxed and continental Europe formed one country: Europa. It had a single government – a democracy, yet one that controlled all of Europa and her surrounding islands such as Scandinavia and Britain.

Taking a plunge to the East, South East Asia was in a mess. After a sudden surge of socioeconomic boom, in the late 2040s, there was a sudden collapse due to corruption of the government and the countries of India, Pakistan, Bangladesh and Sri Lanka all broke down into smaller states. Each state became a country in its own right. The supes in South-East Asia were forced to take action since most of their rich human counter-parts chose to migrate to a different area of the world. (Natural progression of the aeronautical science meant that owning a private plane was almost as normal as owning a car.)

Ironically the least affected and constant part of the world was the Middle-East. The global fear of running out of oil had a simple solution: Supernatural speed to create supernatural friction and thus create enough kinetic energy to force turbines to turn the electromagnet and create electricity. This ground-breaking discovery led to the rapid dissipation of wealth in the Middle East to the rest of the world and also provided jobs for all those vampires and shape-shifters who would have otherwise had no income.

So, on a grand scale, it is suffice to say that sixty or so years after the Great Revelation, the Earth became an extremely different place. Going back to where we started – Bon Temps. Many things may have changed – including the actual residents.

But the families remained. The Du Rones, The Merlottes, the Bellafleurs and the Stackhouses. The founding families were all still there, passing down traits and tradition. The big old house Stackhouse home, the cemetery next to it, the vampire Bill Compton's house, Merlotte's bar and grill, the local police station where once Andy Bellafleur worked. And the local elemetry school where his wife would teach and later Tara's twins would go to school.

And if we were to venture a little outside Bon Temps we would hit Shereveport. Sure the city of Shereveport had new buildings, young couples and a vibrant night life. But look carefully and you'll see that Fangtasia remained – tall and proud. Its sheriff Pam, still stayed, stoic and poised as ever but still very much there.

And although today was a very ordinary day in global terms, for Louisiana and perhaps even beyond, today was a very important day historically.

Today if you were to visit Bon Temps you would find a congregation of people. Old and young, supernatural and human. Friends and family. Adults and children. Men and women.

And in the shadows you would see-or rather sense –the silent presence of all the vampires that came to show their respect.

For today was the funeral of one special daughter, mother and wife. A special woman who brought happiness when there was despair. A woman who never let the discrimination she faced cloud her view of the world. A woman who dared to love a vampire. A woman who dared to befriend a witch. A woman who dared to kill for those she cared about. A woman who never let her telepathy become a source of discomfort for other. For indeed she was the one and only Sookie Stackhouse and one of the few people who despite her circumstances stayed just the same Sookie that everyone knew and loved.

If you were to join the group of people huddled in the small area of the Stackhouse cemetery, you would see Sam Merlotte – her husband. You would see Sookie's children and their children, and the children of their children. You would see Sookie's oldest friend Tara and her husband. You would see Tara's twins and Jason Stackhouses's daughter. You would see little Coby and Lisa, now grown up and with their children. You would see Millie and Carla Bellafleur.

You would see the whole wolf pack of Shereveport. You would see Amelie and her witch circle. You would see Barry. You would see Hunter. Bill Compton. Diantha. Even Mr. Catalidades.

And finally if you were to really look you would spot two more vampires. Pam was, of course there and with her, standing tall with his long blonde hair falling past his shoulders, was her maker – Eric Northman.

No, he wasn't allowed to meet Sookie – those were the conditions. But Sookie was dead now and it was only appropriate he should be there.

Right on the other side, away from the rest of the congregation was a young girl – perhaps about twenty-five years of age. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and was almost a replica of her grandmother who now resided in that coffin.

She was the closest to her Grandma and to lose her was a blow to the young girl.

She turned away from the coffin, unable to watch and caught the gaze of Eric Northman. She stared back at him, unafraid and curiously enthralled.

On his part Eric, too found it difficult to look away. She looked so much like the only human he had ever loved. But she was not Sookie. Sookie was gone.

He turned away from the girl and softly, even for a vampire said, "I appreciate you informing me of her demise."

Pam only nodded, knowing only too well what pain Eric was going through – for she too had lost her only true friend.

Of course Eric heard her approaching but waited for her to say something, for surely the Sookie-look-alike had a reason for coming.

"I'm Adele Merlotte. Sookie was my father's mother."

Eric turned towards her, an eyebrow raised. The girl's eyes were shimmering with tears. "If Grandma was here she'd say 'Sweet Jesus Eric, at least try to fit in!'

Perhaps it was the fact that Sookie clearly had spoken about him to her family or perhaps years of living with humans had made him that bit more soft but regardless of the reason, in a sudden burst of surpressed emotion and affection for the only woman he truly loved, Eric opened his arms and hugged the girl to him. She hugged him back tightly, her tears falling rapidly down her cheeks and onto his black vest top.

"_Sookie is no longer in this world with us, but Jesus we pray to you that the next leg of her journey is peaceful and gentle and that you may welcome her soul with open arms" _

It was a dismal evening. The whole town was in mourning but there was a glint of hope. She may no longer be with us but her spirit, her courage and her ability to love flows through the town of Bon Temps and spreads to Lousiana and the Americas and the world.

_The Epitaph:_

_Sookie Stackhouse_

_b. 1__st__ July 1979_

_d. 12__th__ September 2068_

…

_An inspirational woman who dared to go where no one else would._

…

_**AN: Just to clarify the political views are not necessarily what I believe and by no means did I mean to offend anybody. **_

_**Hope you liked this – I would love to hear your views on it!**_

_**-Vitzy-**_


End file.
